


[podfic] Dom!Anders Ficlets by Asrundream, Chapter 11

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My reading of Chapter 11 of Dom!Anders Ficlets by Asrundream.</p>
<p>Author's Summary:<br/>A continuation of chapter 9, by request from mevima on tumblr: "I wish you would write a fic where Anders rips into Hawke in the way he wanted to in chapter 9/the blood kink chapter and he ALMOST DID YOU TEASE."<br/>Who am I to argue? But I'll still tease. ;)<br/>Blood kink in this one again, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dom!Anders Ficlets by Asrundream, Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dom!Anders Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114201) by [asrundream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream). 



Since I requested this chapter, it's only right that I read it!

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20DomAnders%20Ch11%20by%20Asrundream.mp3) (2.6MB, 3min)

As always, comments/kudos are appreciated, and please do let me know if anything doesn't work.


End file.
